1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to additive products which are effective for stabilizing oil and grease compositions and to oil and grease compositions containing same. The subject products are derived from the reaction of alkylated phenols with alcohols and suitable boronating substances.
2. Description of Related Art
Borate esters of hindered phenols have been utilized in the prior fuel and lubricant art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. RE32,295 discloses that borate esters of hindered phenols are hydrolytically stable and possess antioxidant properties as fuel or lubricant additives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,216 further discloses that hindered phenyl esters of cyclic borates are useful in reducing the friction resulting when two surfaces are in sliding or rubbing contact.
U.S. Pat. No.4,698,169 is directed to products made by reacting an alkenyl succinic compound with an arylamine, an alkanolamine, a monoaminomethane, a hindered alcohol and borated reaction products thereof which provide dispersant and antioxidant characteristics to lubricant compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,322 discloses the use of borated adducts of ethoxylated amides as a component of lubricating oils or greases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,113 discloses that borated amines as friction reducers in lubricants or lubricating oils. However, no art is known to Applicants which discloses the complex alkoxy borates of alkylated phenols as disclosed herein.